


Puzzle Pieces

by kickcows



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Urahara keeps dreaming of a man with a very distinct color of hair.





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Soulmate AU; "I think that we were meant to find each other." 
> 
> Here is my second offering for UraIchi Week over on tumblr! Cross-posted from my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/). Please enjoy!

* * *

The dreams began two months ago. Urahara hadn’t known what to make of them; he only knew that there was one constant in this realm he enters when he sleeps. A man with orange hair, auburn eyes, and a smile that could make ice melt. At first, he was just a passing stranger, interacting with no one else in his dreams, popping up from time to time. After a few weeks of these dreams, Urahara found himself actively looking for this stranger, who continued to pop up at random intervals.

It took another month of these dreams for him to find himself in a situation where the two of them bumped into one another. A quiet apology had been exchanged by the both of them at the same time, which caused the two of them to stop in their tracks and stare at one another. Urahara had approached him, and had been surprised that this orange haired person could see him and talk to him.

Each time he had a dream with him in it, he would try and find the nerve to see if they could maintain a conversation, this figment of his imagination. Urahara couldn’t figure out if it was his psyche that was trying to tell him something, or if it was something else entirely. But he began to go to bed earlier in the evenings with the hope that it would be on this night that he’d get the orange haired person to manifest in his dream, and would wake up disappointed half the time. 

“Are you already heading to bed?” The man who he shares a house with - Tsukabishi Tessai - asks him. “You getting enough sleep, boss?”

“Yes.” Urahara nods, heading towards the stairs. The two work together at his specialized shop a few blocks away, and he finds himself falling back on that excuse more often as of late. “Today’s shipment was a little strenuous.”

“I’ll say.” Tessai returns to reading his book. “Good night, boss. See you in the morning.”

“See you. Enjoy your evening.” He begins to walk up the stairs, the distance to his bedroom growing shorter with each step he takes.

His head hits his pillow, getting comfortable under the light blanket and flat sheet, his room cloaked in total darkness. It doesn’t take him long to fall into a light slumber, slipping into a deep sleep not too long after that. He finds himself in a dream, but this one is different than the ones of late. The setting isn’t some random place - it’s a riverbank, situated alongside a concrete jungle. It looks very familiar, almost like he’s been here before, but he can’t recall ever being in an area like this before in his life. He sees the orange-haired gentleman sitting a little ways down the embankment, and like any sane person - he decides to go over to him. It’s been a few days since this stranger has popped up into his subconscious, the worry he’d been feeling that he’d never get the chance to speak to him disappearing as he approaches him.

He doesn’t draw attention to himself, but does take a seat close by him. “I was wondering if you were going to show up.” His palms grow clammy, wondering if he turns, he’ll see that the man that keeps popping up in his dreams will no longer be there.

“I was wondering the same thing myself.” The sound of his voice has Urahara turning his head, pleased to see that he’s still next to him. “You have a knack for showing up and then disappearing.”

“Me??” That surprises him, chuckling at that absurd notion. “I think you must be mistaken. It’s you that seems to come and go as he pleases in my dreams, without ever giving me a chance to say something to you.”

Looking out at the river, he sees people on boats floating along the river, but doesn’t hear them. “Then, what’s changed tonight? Why are we able to speak to one another now? What made you decide to speak to me?”

The grass underneath his hands slips through his fingers. “I’m not sure. Maybe it’s the environment? We’re both out here, rather than in some store, or library.”

“A building. So, nature is what it took?” Urahara nods his head. A hand is held out to him. “Guess I should introduce myself. My name is Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo.”

“Kurosaki, hmm?” He takes the offered hand, and is surprised at how real it feels against his own hand. “I go by Urahara Kisuke, but also answer to ‘hey you’, and the always entertaining ‘blondie’.”

Ichigo laughs at that, Urahara smiling in return as he watches the way his face crinkles with his laughter. “I don’t go by ‘orangie’, so please - don’t ever call me that.”

“The thought never crossed my mind.” He holds up his hand, and pretends to cross off something from an invisible piece of paper, which garners him another rousing laugh from Ichigo. “So, will you visit my dreams more often, now that we’ve spoken to one another?”

“I guess it depends.” The two of them start to stand up together, Urahara brushing off any dirt that may be stuck to his legs. “Will you visit mine?”

“You say that like I have a choice.” Urahara is curious about this, wondering just why he would say such a thing, when Ichigo is clearly in  _his_  head. Not the other way around. “I hope that I will, if it’s any consolation. But I’m not sure what controls these events.”

“Spoken like a scientist.”

“In a former life, maybe.” He looks up at the sky, surprised to see the sun is already setting. Hadn’t it just been morning? “What is it you do, Kurosaki?”

“I teach.”

The two begin walking along the riverbank, the sounds of people around them nonexistent. Urahara has no worries about it, though, and instead keeps his attention on Ichigo. “What do you teach?”

“High school social studies.” It’s a subject that Urahara had difficulty mastering when he had been in high school, so it would make sense that his psyche would choose this profession for this random visitor to his dreams. “What about you? What do you do?”

“I’m a business proprietor.” The stars now shine above them, the lights of the sky lighting their way along the path of the riverbank. “I own my own shop - we carry specialized goods for a particular clientele.”

“Sounds illegal.”

He laughs, and shakes his head. “It’s perfectly legal.” It becomes more difficult to move his legs, the areas around them beginning to fade. “I think this is where we say goodbye.” It’s too soon - he doesn’t want to wake up. “I hope you’ll return to my dreams soon, Kurosaki.”

“Call me Ichigo.” The orange-haired man has the same look of disappointment on his face.

“Then, please - call me Kisuke.”

“I-”

The dream ends, Urahara’s eyes snapping open as he wakes up from his slumber. Groaning, he rolls onto his back and looks up at the ceiling, Ichigo’s voice ringing in his ears. He rubs his hands over his face, his five o’clock shadow scraping against his palms as he yawns, feeling more rested than he has in a long time. Glancing over at his clock, he sees it’s half past six in the morning - later than he normally sleeps. He gets up, and heads to his bathroom where he gets himself ready for the day.

It’s a lackluster shift at his shop, moving only a few items out of the shop. Urahara doesn’t care though, his business is doing just fine. He heads back home with Tessai, the two enjoying some take-out for dinner, Urahara retiring up to his room at the same time as the previous night. But, he falls asleep and has no dreams. It’s a restless night - he ‘enjoys’ a restless sleep for the rest of the week. It isn’t until Friday night that he finds himself back on the riverbank, this time just a few steps away from where the mysterious Ichigo sits.

Urahara takes a seat next to him, crossing his legs. “Nice to see you again, Ichigo.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Kisuke.”

And so it goes for the next few weeks - Urahara wakes up feeling refreshed after each sleep that he gets to speak to Ichigo, and groggy if he doesn’t. He still doesn’t know what to make of their conversations, but he finds himself wishing for more time because the two of them get along so well. He begins to think about what sorts of things they can talk about during his mundane work hours, always looking forward to going to bed.

After another few weeks, he begins to realize that he might be reading into his psyche. It’s not healthy, because how could he have feelings for himself? Why does he look forward to seeing Ichigo more than he looks forward to anything else in his day? It begins to wear on his sanity.

One evening, he decides to tell Ichigo his problem, wondering how he will react to his confession. They’ve taken to walking along the riverbank, rather than sit, the activity of walking keeping their conversations going for just a little bit longer. He holds out his arm, effectively stopping Ichigo when they get to a small pedestrian bridge, his heart beginning to race.

“Kisuke? What is it?” Ichigo asks, as the two look at each other, Ichigo staring up at him, only a couple of centimeters difference in their height.

_It’s now or never_. He clears his throat, and puts a hand on his arm. “I think I’m going crazy.”

“Crazy?” Auburn eyes hold warmth in them, a breathless laugh leaving Ichigo’s mouth. “What makes you say that?”

“Because I think I’m falling in love with you.” Saying it out loud makes him feel ten times worse, but it’s too late to take it back. “And I’m not sure how that can be, as you aren’t here right now.”

“Aren’t I?” Ichigo puts his hand against his cheek, Urahara’s eyes falling closed as he feels Ichigo’s thumb rub against his cheek. “Do you feel my hand, Kisuke?”

He nods his head slow. “I do.” He turns his head, brushing his lips against Ichigo’s palm. “Can you feel that?”

“Yes…” The softness of Ichigo’s voice makes his heart beat a little quicker. “What about this?” Their lips hover close to each other. “Can you feel my breath?”

Urahara nods his head, the tip of his tongue slipping out of his mouth to lick at the corner of Ichigo’s mouth. “Can you feel that…?”

Ichigo doesn’t reply, but responds to the question by turning his head so that their lips come together for a soft kiss. He groans low, his arm wrapping around Ichigo’s waist, pulling him closer to his body as their mouths open to one another. Urahara’s tongue touches this figment of his imagination, the feel of electricity shooting through his body as they keep kissing each other.

“I wonder how much I can feel…” Their foreheads come together, both men breathing with slight difficulty. “Should we put it to the test, Kisuke?”

“Now who is acting like a scientist?” He starts to go in for another kiss, but feels like time begins to slow down. “No….Not yet…”

They stare at each other, the dream world beginning to fade away. “Soon.” Ichigo promises, a smile on his face. “I’m falling for you too, Kisuke.” He blows him a kiss, and before Urahara can react to it, his eyes are opening, revealing his bedroom, the pedestrian bridge a thing of the past.

Sitting up in bed, he rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands. Unlike his recent visits with Ichigo and his sleep patterns, he does not feel well rested right now. He feels like he’s at his breaking point, to be given the opportunity to kiss the man he’s becoming hopelessly attracted to only to have him taken away. Shaking it off, he slides out of bed, and starts to get ready for his day.

Two nights go by, Ichigo eludes him, making him feel a little worried that maybe it went too far. On the third night, he’s in a new environment - the riverbank still in view. He sees his reflection on a large window, noticing that he’s in a highrise hotel, the room bordering on opulent. He sees someone laying on the bed, their clothes already off. He looks down at his own body, and sees he’s in the same state of dress, or lack thereof.

“This is…” Urahara walks over to the bed, and takes a seat next to where Ichigo is laying. He reaches out to touch Ichigo’s chest, pleased to see him reacting to his touch with a soft moan. “Is this what you meant by how far?”

“Maybe…” His hand is pulled away, and is moved down towards the center of Ichigo’s body. “Don’t you want to see if we can have sex?”

He moans low, and gives a nod of his head. “I do. It’s all I’ve thought about for….about a month now.”

“Pervert.” Ichigo teases, putting his hand on the back of his neck to pull him down towards his mouth. “I’m already ready for you, Kisuke…” He whispers into his ear, causing him to release another low moan. “Let’s see if your cock feels just as good as your mouth does…”

This bold side to his psyche makes him impressed, as he’s usually the one that calls the shots. But this lucid dream is too much, so he goes with the flow, rather than resists it. If Ichigo says he’s ready for him, he’ll have to trust him. He lays between Ichigo’s legs, the tip of his cock pushing against his pliable entrance.  _He really is ready for me_. Closing his eyes, he sinks himself into his body, and feels their connection tenfold.

He stares down into Ichigo’s eyes, who looks back up at him, moaning with every little thrust of his hips. A few thrusts, and then his mouth is covering Ichigo’s, the two moaning together as their bodies move together as one. His cock slips deeper into him the moment Ichigo wraps his legs around his waist, Urahara finding the new position to be beneficial for the both of them.

“Kisuke!!” Ichigo’s moans echo in his mind, as he gets closer to an orgasm. His hand reaches between their bodies to get a good grip on Ichigo’s cock, wanting to bring him to completion before he finds his own release. “Nnngh!!” A shuddering moan comes out of Ichigo, as warmth begins to spread over his hand, Urahara pumping him through his orgasm.

One rough thrust, and he’s coming, his body feeling like it’s floating through water, the intensity of his orgasm one of the best he’s ever had. They stare at each other for a few minutes, both breathing hard as the reality slowly begins to sink in that they’ve had sex, somehow someway. Urahara feels his cock coming back to life, his dream body nowhere near satiated yet, and it would seem that Ichigo is feeling the same, as their mouths come together for another round of messy kisses.

Three times is all they get before it becomes difficult to move. Rather than be sad that they’re waking up, Urahara kisses Ichigo on the lips. “More sex soon, Ichigo. Be good.”

“You too, Kisuke.” Their lips start to come together, but then Urahara’s eyes are opening, and he’s faced with his bedroom.

Lifting up his blanket, he sees he’s made a total mess of himself - dried and fresh cum stain his pants and stomach, the tip of his cock peeking out of hem of his pants at some point during his dream. With a sigh, he gets out of bed and strips out of his clothes, heading to the shower to wash off the evidence of his pervertedness.

Two months go by, the two meeting up in his dreams almost every night to enjoy a few rounds of sex, then casual conversation, then more sex. It’s a routine that Urahara is grateful for, happy to be enjoying this insane one-sided relationship he seems to be having with himself. He doesn’t think about it, choosing to act instead of over analyzing it. There is no point in doing that, so why bother.

“Boss, we’ve got a request to pick up something in Japan.” Tessai mentions to him at work one day. “Seems like whatever it is, it needs to be picked up in person. No shipping for this.”

“Okay, so when are you leaving for Japan?” He asks, holding a mug full of coffee to his lips. “Soon, I imagine?”

“You are leaving tomorrow afternoon.” Urahara narrows his eyes at him. “Do not give me that look. I have to stay here to keep the store running. It is  _your_  business, Kisuke. This client has paid for your first class ticket there and back, and is covering your hotel expenses.”

Sighing, he knows there is no reason to argue. “Fine. Where am I going again?”

“Karakura Town.”

“Huh. Never heard of it.” He looks over his mug at Tessai. “Please tell me this is a quick trip.”

“Three days.”

“Perfect.” He takes a swallow of coffee.

Finding time to sleep hard enough to dream is a challenge on the flight out to Japan, but upon arriving at his hotel, he knows he’ll be passing out soon. The time change alone is already making him incredibly lethargic. As soon as his head hits the pillow, he’s out.

He wakes up sitting on the riverbank, happy to see Ichigo sitting between his legs. “Please, make yourself comfortable.” He rubs his nose along the side of Ichigo’s neck, smiling when he feels him scoot back.

“I’ve missed you.” Orange hair rubs against his neck, Ichigo placing his hand on top of his. “I’m happy you’re here now.”

“I’m happy to be here too.” Their lips come together for a kiss, and instantly Urahara feels a million times better than he’s been feeling since leaving on this business trip. “I think I’ve probably missed you more than you’ve missed me.”

Ichigo shakes his head. “Doubtful, Kisuke.” They share another kiss, before Ichigo returns his head to his shoulder. “Looks like we won’t have time to do anything this evening. Soon, though?”

“Soon.” Urahara promises, pulling Ichigo into another kiss before they both stand up.

The dream ends before he can say goodbye, his heart hurting in his chest. “Damn it.” He swears under his breath, holding a hand over his heart. He hopes that Ichigo understands, and will accept his apology on their next visit together. There isn’t a lot of time to dwell on it, as he has to get ready for his long day in a foreign country.

Urahara gets the item for his client, and takes it back to his hotel. After it’s secured in his hotel room’s safe, he decides to go for a walk through the neighborhood. As he walks along the street, he sees the sun is beginning to set, light shimmering off what looks like a body of water. Deciding to go and check it out, Urahara approaches what looks to be like a wide river that separates the town.

His heart stops in his chest, as he takes in his surroundings.  _Why does this place feel so familiar?_  Urahara looks back at the riverbank, and feels like his reality is collapsing. There, sitting on the riverbank, is a fellow with short orange hair. No one in the world has that specific hair color except the person in his dreams. Urahara begins to wonder if he’s asleep right now, as his legs move towards where the stranger with orange hair is sitting. Praying that this just a dream, he goes through the motions. He takes a seat very close to where the orange haired man is sitting, and holds his breath.

“Excuse me, sir.”  _It’s him_. He would recognize that voice anywhere. “You are sitting too close to me. Please move.”

Clearing his throat, he holds up his hand, pretending to cross off a line. “Sitting too close.” He hears the man gasp, and turns his head to look at him. “Kurosaki Ichigo?”

“Urahara Kisuke?”

It’s better sounding than when the man moans his name in his dreams. “How…?” He looks around the area, then back at him. “How is this possible? Am I awake? Or is this another dream?”

“We’re both awake.” Ichigo reaches out, placing his hand on top of Urahara’s, the weight feeling different than it does in his dreams. There’s actual weight there, and not what he imagines what the weight would feel like. He turns his hand over, their palms coming together, fingers locking together like they have so many times in their dreams. “I’m not sure, because I always assumed you weren’t real.”

“Likewise.” He keeps looking into his auburn eyes, the setting sun showing flecks of green that he’s never seen before there. Urahara looks down at their hands, and even though they should be total strangers, it doesn’t feel like that. “I think…” He reaches up with his free hand, and touches the soft strands of orange hair that frame his face. “I think that we were meant to find each other.”

Ichigo turns his head towards the touch of his hand. “I wish I understood what is happening. You feel so real, but what if I wake up and you’re not with me anymore?” Their eyes meet again, Urahara slowly lowering his head towards him. “You can’t be real. This is insane.”

“Says the person that wanted to see how far we could go together in our dreams.” He returns, a sly smile on his face. The more he touches him, the more  _real_  it feels. “I’m only here on a business trip. I leave tomorrow.”

“No…” The overwhelming sadness he hears in Ichigo’s voice reflects the pain he feels in his heart. “You don’t live here too?”

“I’m afraid not.” Urahara stands up, pulling the man in his dreams up with him. It still feels a bit surreal that he’s now his reality, rather than his escape from it. “I live in a place called Seireitei, which is-”

“Almost a thousand kilometers away.” Ichigo finishes for him.

His eyebrow raises up, impressed by this man’s knowledge. “Not many people have heard of my town.”

“Social studies teacher, remember?”

“Ah, right.” Urahara looks at him, their hands still joined at their sides. “I know this is going to sound like a very silly request, given the nature of how we know of each other, but…” He takes another step closer to him. “May I hug you?” 

“You’d better do more than that, Kisuke. I want to know what it feels like to kiss you, to taste you, to-”

It’s the permission he needs. Lowering his head, he takes a moment to keep his lips hovering close to Ichigo’s, prolonging the anticipation of what it will feel like. He can smell the sweet tang of juice on Ichigo’s breath, wondering to himself if the sake he drank earlier with his client is still on his tongue. Their lips come together, the touch more exquisite than it felt in his dreams. He can’t help but moan, Ichigo following suit as they open their mouths at the same time, tongues coming together in a dance made familiar by their shared dreams, but are now tangent and real.

He pulls away after a few moments, slightly gasping for breath as they look at each other. “Do you wish to come back to my hotel with me?” It slips out before he thinks about what he’s offering, but he knows that if these kisses feel better than the kisses in his dreams, then what is stopping them from enjoying the same carnal pleasures they share there as well?

“Is it wrong of me that I want to say yes?”

“I want it too.” Urahara shakes his head, taking Ichigo’s hand to lead him up the embankment. “It’s not like this is our first meeting.”

Ichigo laughs at that, the sound so much nicer in person that Urahara can’t help but smile at his mirth. “It’s weird, right? This doesn’t feel real. But I know that it is.”

“It is a very strange phenomenon.”

The trip back to his hotel doesn’t take very long, but in that time, the two talk as if they were old friends. They  _are_  old friends, under the strangest circumstances. The elevator ride up to the floor he’s staying on feels like it takes forever, but it’s only a few moments. When he opens his hotel room door, Ichigo walks in first, and then he follows, almost slamming his body into Ichigo’s back, as the man has stopped barely two feet inside of the room.

“Ichigo?”

“It’s our room.” Ichigo whispers, shaking his head. “No, this can’t be. Tell me this a joke.”

Urahara’s eyes go to the hotel room, and takes in its appearance. He’d been so tired his first night here, that he hadn’t even noticed, and then his second night he’d just wanted to get to bed so he could be with the man standing in front of him. The door closes with a soft  _click_ , the sound displacing his feelings as it begins to sink in. It  _is_  the hotel room that they’ve found themselves in before, many times over.

“I never noticed.” He replies, a bit shocked himself. “But you’re right. This is the room where we’ve…”

“Just say it, Kisuke. Where we’ve fucked.”

“I was going to call it something other than that, but yes - that is a good description of what we’ve done in this room.” Urahara steps behind him, and puts his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. “Don’t panic now, Ichigo. We both know that this is a bit unconventional, but there’s no reason to be scared.”

“I’m not.” Ichigo shakes his head, relaxing back into his embrace. “It’s a lot to take in.”

“Then, how about we stop thinking, and we see how it feels to be with one another in the flesh, so to speak?”

He waits for a nod from the man in his arms, and upon receiving it is quick to turn him around, putting his mouth back over his as they blindly make their way to the bed. Now that he knows he’s been here before, he’s not worried about running into anything, as everything is in the same place as it is in their dreams. Ichigo hits the bed first, the two falling down onto the bed together, sharing hungry kisses that never seem to be quite enough as they struggle to get each other undressed.

In the back of his mind, Urahara thinks that they should be moving more cautiously, savoring this moment more than rushing through it, but he reminds himself that this might be their first time having sex together, but it’s  _not_. The craving to be buried inside of his lover’s body - fictional no longer - it’s a surprise that they haven’t torn each other’s clothes off to begin with. His hand slips under his pillow, having put his bottle of lube underneath it the night before, needing a good wanking before passing out to meet with the man now in bed with him.

“I need you, Kisuke…” Ichigo whispers into his ear, causing him to moan low. “I want all of you - even if it’s just for this one night…”

Popping the top off, he pours some onto his fingers, and starts to tease Ichigo’s entrance, making him nice and wet before pushing one finger into him. He lowers his head, kissing the corner of Ichigo’s mouth, as he listens to him moan for him, the sound richer in person than in his dreams. It’s powerful, and as he adds a second and then third finger, he begins to see new characteristics to how the way Ichigo moves.

His hips rock a little, trying to get Urahara to push more of his fingers into him - something that he’s never done in their dreams. He turns his hand, so that his palm is facing up, his thumb brushing against Ichigo’s sac. “Ooh…” A loud, rich moan leaves Ichigo’s mouth at that little touch, his fingers spreading him open more as the moan beings to change its pitch.  

Unable to wait any longer, he pulls his fingers out, and looks Ichigo in the eyes. “I don’t have any protection…”

“I’m not sleeping around, if that’s what you’re worried about.” The lust he sees in Ichigo’s eyes is the same that’s racing through his veins. “Are you?”

“The only person I’m sleeping with is you in my dreams.” He grabs the bottle of lube, and starts to get himself ready.

“Then we’re good.” Ichigo puts one leg around his waist, a move he’s so in tune with that he automatically moves into it. “Now, let’s seal the deal already.”

“You sure aren’t this impatient in our dreams.” Urahara can’t help teasing him, smiling when he sees Ichigo beginning to blush.

Turning his head to the side, Ichigo averts his eyes. “Not my fault your kisses and touches are so much nicer like this.”

“I’m glad you think so.” He puts the tip of his cock at Ichigo’s entrance, and stares down at him. “Ready, Ichigo…?”

“More than anything, Kisuke.”

One push, and his cock is inside of Ichigo’s body, his arms sliding underneath Ichigo’s back to be as physically close to him as he can be. His eyes begin to well up, Ichigo’s body feeling perfect around his cock - something he’s never felt with any other lover before. He hears Ichigo sob, and knows in an instant that it’s the same for him - their bodies fit together like perfect puzzle pieces; they were meant for each other.

Having sex in their dreams is nice, but to feel sweat on his body, to hear each little gasp and moan that Ichigo makes - he would take this over their shared bond any day. Every time he pushes forward, Ichigo pushes down, meeting him halfway each time he thrusts into him. They hold each other, bodies slapping as their pace begins to pick up, his own moans growing more lustful by the second.

They roll, Ichigo now straddling his hips, working his cock to his advantage. He moans low, slipping one hand off of his hip only to wrap it around Ichigo’s cock instead, as the orange haired man rocks his hips back and forth. He stares up at him, eyes going back and forth between his eyes and his mouth - the way Ichigo throws his head back when the tip of Urahara’s cock seems to hit him in  _that_  spot, or how his mouth opens when a real good roll happens.

“You...are perfect…” Urahara whispers, his hand moving with more pressure, as he feels Ichigo beginning to throb against his palm. “Show me that beautiful face you make when you come, Ichigo…”

“K-Kisuke…!” Hands slam down onto his chest, as Ichigo starts to fuck himself harder on his cock. “Nnngh…..”

The wet heat of his lover’s cum drips onto his stomach, Urahara planting his feet firm on the bed as he starts to bounce Ichigo hard on his cock. The moans and screams Ichigo makes are a million times nicer than the ones from their dreams, his own moans becoming guttural as he gets closer to his own release. Ichigo falls on top of him, their mouths failing to find each other, sloppy kisses beginning to cover his face, as he pushes down on Ichigo’s hip with every single thrust. He moans near Ichigo’s ear, one final thrust up into him as he begins to spill his release deep inside of his body, the moan tapering off to a soft groan by the end of it.

“Holy...shit…” Ichigo laughs, hair damp with sweat as he lifts his head to look up at Urahara. “That was…”

“Better than our dreams?”

“By a million.” His lover nods his head.

Smiling, Urahara turns his head to kiss his lover on the lips. Not that the kisses all over his face hadn’t been nice, but touching lips to lips is always so nice. “You don’t have anywhere to be this evening, do you?”

“No.” The smile on Ichigo’s face turns to a coy smile. “Why…? Do you want me to stay a little longer?”

“I want you to stay the night.”

“I had no intentions of leaving, Kisuke. Even if you wanted me gone. I don’t want to leave this room until you’re heading to the airport.”

He slides one hand down Ichigo’s side, before resting it on his ass to give it a good squeeze. “Then, we’ll order room service for dinner. And won’t sleep, because what need is there to sleep if you’re physically here with me?”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

The rest of the evening is spent alternating between meaningful talks, and incredible sex. They exchange telephone numbers, both sending each other silly texts throughout the night for no reason except to get each other to laugh. Urahara requests the staff to leave the food outside, which they oblige to, so he doesn’t have to bother with putting any clothes on, except a bathrobe to pull the cart into the room. They have more sex after dinner, then fall asleep for a few hours. Neither dream, and upon waking up, Urahara rouses Ichigo from his slumber by coaxing his cock awake with his mouth, and soon they’re both sucking on each other, enjoying a salty mix of protein.

After a shower, they both get dressed, neither saying much of anything. Urahara can feel his feet beginning to drag, in the same sense that they do when he knows he’s close to waking up. But this - this is him not wanting to go. Not after they’ve found each other. He looks over at Ichigo, and sees his eyes are bloodshot, the two of them sharing a round of tears earlier, neither happy about this.

He goes over to where he’s standing, and puts a finger underneath his chin. “Ichigo - this isn’t goodbye. I will be back here soon.”

“How soon?” His lover whispers, tears now streaming down Ichigo’s cheeks.

“As soon as I can.” He wipes away a few of his tears, before lowering his head to kiss him on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ichigo wraps his arms tight around his neck, the two of them sharing a tight embrace. It hurts to pull away, but he’s got a flight to catch, and has to leave soon if he’s going to make it on time.

They head downstairs together, both standing out from while Urahara waits for a cab to take him to the airport. It rolls up to the curb a few minutes later -  _no, it’s too soon_. “We’ll see each other soon.” He whispers, cupping his face with both of his hands. “Goodbye, Ichigo.” He kisses him one final time outside of the hotel, before hopping into the back of the cab, refusing to look back.

His phone vibrates a few minutes later. “ _Please come back soon, Kisuke_.”

“ _I will, Ichigo_.”

When he returns home, he tells Tessai everything - beginning with the dreams, and how the two of them found each other in Karakura Town. Tessai agrees with him that he needs to go back there, and that the two will find a way to keep his shop open in Seireitei. There’s enough in the bank to open a satellite shop in Karakura Town, giving Kisuke all he needs to move.

The first night he returns, there are no dreams. He wakes up in the morning, and sees a text waiting for him. “ _I didn’t dream of you. I hurt worse now than I did before. :’_ (.”

“ _I didn’t dream of you either. :( I’ll be back soon, Ichigo. You have to trust me. Maybe we’ll dream of each other tonight_.”

“ _I hope so. I miss you so much_.”

“ _I miss you too_.”

But the dreams never came back. As he prepares for this move to Karakura Town, Urahara takes to calling Ichigo every morning, and every night - the two of them talking for hours. Sometimes they have a little phone sex, and sometimes they just whisper to each other how much they love each other. Each time, Ichigo asks him when is he going to see him again, and he replies with ‘Soon’. Until one day, he answers the question with a different reply.

“When am I going to see you?” Ichigo asks, Urahara looking around at his empty room. All boxes have been packed, arrangements have been made.

“In two days. Be waiting for me at your apartment.”

“Don’t kid around, Kisuke.”

“You’ll see me in two days, and you’ll be upset that you were upset at me.” He teases his lover, who snorts in his ear.

“Fine. See you in two days. Liar.”

“Good night, Ichigo.”

He travels back to Karakura Town the next day, his items from Seireitei in boxes stacked neatly in his new apartment. He heads to the nearby convenience store, and picks up a bouquet of flowers, and carries a spare key in his pocket that’s in a box for his lover. Hoping that he hasn’t made the worst mistake of his life, he stands in front of Ichigo’s apartment door, and rings the doorbell.

The door gets thrown open, the look of shock on Ichigo’s face worth the secrecy. “You’re really here??”

“I am.” He hands him the bouquet of flowers, and the small box. “I’m here for good.”

“For good??? You moved here?!”

“I did.” Urahara smiles. “Surprise?”

“For fuck’s sake, Kisuke!” Ichigo grabs him into a hug, the two of them holding each other tight.

“Are you happy?” He whispers, hugging him back with just as much force. “Please tell me you are, because I’m afraid I’ve just made a horrible mistake.”

“You haven’t. I am.” Ichigo lifts his head, and stares up into his eyes. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Ichigo.” He lowers his head, and kisses him, relief flooding through him as they’re back together again.

It might be a mistake, but it’s one he’s willing to take. Finding one’s soulmate can’t be ignored, so here he is, a thousand miles away from his home, ready to make a new life with his puzzle piece.


End file.
